Portable stoves and other devices that allow the preparation and containment of a fire or other manner of combustion are often used when camping or during times of an emergency. Such devices are useful for cooking, water purification, heat, as well as other numerous uses.
Many of such devices are light weight and extremely portable, many also depend on a fuel canister in order to provide fuel for the fire. While such canisters are convenient, they typically provide only a finite and limited amount of fuel and will eventually become useless if not refilled once empty. Furthermore, such canisters present an extra object of significant size and weight that must be carried by a user. Other portable devices which are capable of utilizing wood or other fuel sources present the advantage of being able to use a perpetual supply of fuel that can be found in nature. However, such devices are often heavy, require assembly of several pieces, or are bulky to store.